Pua knows all
by BennyBoo2187
Summary: This is just a funny headcanon me and my sister thought of, so I wipped it into a crazy little one shot for y'all. R&R


The sad thing is, i think I'm starting to get jealous of my tattoo. As i sit on the shore of that island i was stuck on for 1000 years, i watch my tattoo longingly. Not long after i left Moana, i reluctantly decided to fly back to my little rocky island not knowing where else to crash for the meantime. But as i approached, i was suprised to find my small bare island blooming with lush vibrant greenery. Complete with its own small waterfall may i add. I landed and looked around astonished. I definitely knew it was the small island, hence the cave and the large rocks some still showing my tally of days. There is only one who could have done this, i had thought. Te fiti. It was the strangest feeling. And i couldn't believe it. Te fiti had given me a home. A home. I'd never had a home before, no one ever welcomed me into their life or house. And being half human, a part off me longed for a home, a family, a friend. That night i had laid out on the roof of my cave and looked to the stars. A familiar itching sensation started on my chest, the same feeling i get whenever Mini Maui moves around, but Mini Maui looked up at me startled and i looked down to the source of the movement. It was happening to my newest tattoo. The one of Moana on her cannoe. The one over my heart. Me and Mini Maui watched in awe as Mini Mo stretched her tiny limbs and looked around. Her hair blew gently in a invisible breeze i could not feel. .My eyes widened as Mini Maui and Mini Moana race to each other across my chest and embraced their little ink bodies. Mini Maui is so sentimental. I groaned and broke them apart with my finger.

"Yeah break it up you too." I said. Mini Mo covered her mouth giggling and hugged me instead, the way Mini Maui does sometimes. I had rolled my eyes and patted her back when a warm rush filled up my chest. Moana. The real Moana. For as long as i'd lived i had never seen someone smile at me like she did, or seen the look in her eyes glowing with admiration and warmth. No one looked at me like that. Especially when i was without my hook, and was well, just me. Sure, they smiled and cheered me when i gave them coconuts or fire or islands from the sea. But not like this. Not when i'm just doing simple things like wayfinding. I'll never understand that kid. But as i sit here on this rock, the sun beating down on my skin watching my two tattoos interacting i start to feel a longing building up again. Once again my thoughts drift to Moana. It hurts how much i miss her company, it hurts not only my pride, but something else deep down. I heave myself off the shore and stretch my limbs. Mini Maui looks at me.

And what do you think your doing?

"I'm getting off this island," i grumble down at my tattoo.

And where might you be going? He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Anywhere off this place" i say. "What?"

He looks at me expectantly.

"I'm just gonna, see some islands," i trail off, staring into the vast blue horizon.

Sure you are. He smirks at me. Yeah, he knows what i'm doing. He's onto me. Oh well screw him.

I glare down at my little friend. "Hey, you have your Moana," Mini Mo looks up at me when i say this. "Now i miss mine, so shutup."

He smiles and shakes his head while Mini Moana smirks and pats my chest. Stupid tattoos. In a blinding flash of blue light i'm a massive eagle. I screech and take off into the sky.

The vast pacific ocean sparwls out beyond me, the sun glittering off the deep blue sea, the satly breeze beating against my face and ruffling my feathers as i sore through the sky. Adreniline pumps through me, the rush of flying overwhelming my senses. I forgot how much I missed zipping through the sky. Using my amazing tracking skills, i scan the horizen for the one special island i'm searching for. After three days of non stop flying, i'm guessing i have to be close. I honestly have no idea how its been since we parted. A month? Three? As a timeless being it can be hard to keep track of time. That one thousands years on my island seemed to zip by, one minute i'm scalding in the inescapable sun on an island of nothing but shrubs and rocks, the next i'm in the middle of the sea with a short, curly-haired princess going on a suicide mission. In my timeless excistance i've never met a mortal as stubbon, condisderate and as brave as Moana. She sure ain't afraid of me. And i can be pretty scary. But, that one little girl has made a home on my heart. Quite literally. I enter a bunch of clouds, with a mighty beat of my wings i soar above them into clearer sky.

My heart skips a beat. On the horizen, i can just make out a small bundle of moutains forming an island. Ha, lets hope its the right island, i think. The wind picks up and I gain speed, shooting towards the landform. As i aproach it starts to take shape. A reef incircles it protecting it from the larger rougher waves, making the lagoon quite shallow in some parts, colouring the water a gorgeous turquoise blue. I draw my eyes away from the water and take in the sight. It honestly looks like paradise. Its almost fully covered in beautiful emerald green jungle, the shore sprinkled with soft white sand. I swing around toward the back of the island to find a good refuge spot. I land gracefully and flash back into a human. I study my surroundings a moment. I'm not too far from the village i think, its the coconut grove should be right over these trees. I shuffle up to the plants and crouch behind a stump. I peer over cautiously. The sound of singing and the thumping and clanging kf tools fill my ears. The grove is only a few yards away, bussling with villagers going about their ways. Some scamble up the trunks while others catch the fruits with baskets, smiling and harmonizing with eachother. I'm about to start sneaking around when i stop. I can't freaking sneak around like this! Time for operation stealth. I tie my hair back into a bun then grab my hook, silently shiting into a beatle. Not one of my coolest shifts, but it gets the job done. I hop over the stump and crawl toward the grove safely hidden in the grass. Its kinda almost werid how happy everyone is. But, for some reason, it makes me smile too. The sun glints of my metalic green shell as i scuttle along some small bushes, careful not to be trod on. Some children run past kicking a coconut and singing their own songs, laughing and beaming. As i get nearer to the heart of the village i start seeing more fales and people. But no Moana. I continue on, in slight awe of the whole village. It had been so long since i've seen so many mortals. And i missed them. A bunch of weavers sit under a tree, grinning and joking with eachother. I scan their faces for my favourite princess. Nothing. Oh well. I think i'm officially in the center now, dancers and workers are pently here, all humming musically and working to the beat. The atmosphere is so cheerful i almost feel like shifting back and start singing with them. I shake myself, and run along, closer toward the shore. Another heard of thundering children run past, nearly crushing my tiny form. I yelp, and dart away into a bush. Panting I sit for a second, getting ahold of myself. Maui doesn't get squashed my kids. None of them took any notice of me and they continue on their way. Soft singing catches my attention and i pop my head out the bush and look around.

"See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me," the voice echoes through the trees down along the beach, the melody soothing and angelic.

"And yes i know, how far it goes," a figure parts through the trees, smiling brilliantly, sun-kissed skin glowing with youth. She grins as she walks up the path i just came, Her fiery chestnut eyes sparkling and a wreath of flowers placed upon here head. A small white spotted pig trots after her, snorting happily. My smile threatens to split my face. Moana. Still as tiny as i remember.

Bowk!

The strangly familiar sound snaps me back to reality, and i turn around to find the source. A massive shadows lumes above me and my smile fades. I find my self staring up at the mencing jaws of no other then my arch ememy...

Heihei.

The phycotic chicken regards me his massive boggling eyes. Muscles tensed i stand there, holding my breath.

BOWK!

I officially call this the revenge of the chicken. He lunges at me and I uncharacteristically squeel and jump out the way. Heihei continues to peck unforgivingly. My tiny heart pounds in my chest, when i hear a quite groan from behind the beast. Moana strides up to her 'pet' and scoops him up into her arms. For a split second she makes eye contact with me, and my heart lurches as i think she'll reconize me. But she simply stands up and carries him off shaking her head.

"Heihei, you need to stop traumatizing bugs." She says, bonking Heihei on the beak.

Wow, such smypathy. I shake my head the adreniline starts to wear off. I'll have to thank her later. So. Now that've found her what do i do? I watch her retreating digure climb up the hill cradling Heihei. I can't just waltz up to her, that'd be lame. I scittle along the path struggling to catch up to Moana. I need a good entrance at the least. Moana marches up to what i pressume to bw the chiefs fale. Stopping outside she carefully plops Heihei down and ambles inside. Following suite, i scramble up one of the walls and perch on an outcropping of wood, looking down at Moana.

"Dad?" She calls, scanning the room. A man emerages from around a corner and smiles at his daughter. Moana, straighting her back, smiles proudly.

"I just finished pulling out the canoes, and got the fisherman and carpenters to start working on them." She reports, her hand behind her back beaming. Oh yeah, i almost forgot her people didn't cross the reef. Well, i doubt any island went far beyond the shore since i stole the heart. No matter though, my indeed has been paid for, now the islands can resume their voyaging and me and the ocean can return to being BFFS. Actually, i feel like the ocean has replaced me with a certain curly haired wayfinder.

"Thats great Moana." Her farthers voice brings me back to the present. "I'm so very proud of you." He says, touching foreheads with her in a hongi. Moana smiles gently closing her eyes.

"Then," Her farther says quietly, "you can start teaching, i think the village as eager as you are to get back to the seas" Moana looks like she may explode with joy. She chuckles.

"I think they all secretly longed to be on the water." Her farther nods.

"Chief!" A voice from outisde summons him. He smiles once more at Moana before heading out the door. Moana stays where she is a moment, bundling her fists up at her sides and bouncing in joy. Her pig trots up next to her.

"This is going to be great Pua!" She exclaims, Moana starts out the door, skipping down the path humming. I buzz down the wall and race out the door to catch up. With cheer in her step, and her t wo sidekicks following her she makes her way down to th coconut grove. Keeping a close eye on the wondering monster Heihei, I scuttle along a few strides behind. Its getting hard keeping up with this girl. She strides up to the coconut grove to check on the farmers. Sighing i settle down on a rock and watch as she trots around each tree, checking with the villagers, and smiling the whole time. Porkchop and Drumstick waddle around behind her. I watch Drumstick peck mindlessly at a stone and roll my eyes. Moana momentarily stops talking snd bends down, a concerned look in her eyes. I can't believe she is sorry worried about the stupid rooster. She dlings the rock away from him snd continues her conversation.

"A lot of people just wanna cook him." The farmer chuckles, gesturing toward Heihei. Moana pulls a face.

"Well they'll have to go theough me first." She huffs, smiling and crossing her arms.

Why does she even bother. I look over to Heihei, then it hits me. I've got the greatest plan in the hkstory of all my tricking devious plans. Ok, maybe not as great as my 'Sing a song then Trap in cave' plan, but it may be close. Smirking i slide off my rock and scuttle over towards Heihei. Hiding in a bush beside him i decide what to do next. And i call this revenge of the Demigod. Shifting in mid air i lunge at Heihei, now in my iguana form. He 'bowks' in suprise as i tackle him behind bush. Moana, with her back to me, doesn't notice my attack. I sigh in relief as i sit on top of the suicidal rooster.

Now, what to do with him. I consider my options. I could burry him right here. Smite him, or maybe i can get away with letting one of the cooks fry him up. A sparkle catches my eye and i turn and face the sea. I relise that i'm only a little way from the shore. I smirk. I can see through the small bundle of trees that scurt the shoreline, men working on boats, scrubbing and hammering the canoes. I see a large one with a picture of me on its sail and i'm a bit flabbergastered. The mortals usually sewed pictures of things and people that were dear to them on their sails. My heart flutters at the thought. Mentally shaking myself i focus on now. Snatching Drumstick up in my jaws and run down toward the boats. The canoes themselves are quite works of art, i could imagine sailing on one. I clamber up one of the larger vessals careful not to be spotted. My talons scrap against the hard wooden flood as i scan for a stroage compartment. Heihei squeaks in my grasp, as i scratch open one of inner trap doors. Dropping the chicken inside, i slam the door shut and leap off the canoe unnoticed.

Ok, time for operation Drumstick. Hurdling back up the shore and into the coconut grove i spot Moana searching frantically. Ok, well shes noticed Drumsticks disaperence. Smirking i put my devious plan into action. In a flash im Drumstick himself. I swark and woddle around to Moana and Porkchop.

"Heihei!?" She shouts, still looking for me, uh, Heihei. "Heihei?!"

She spots me woddling out of a shrub and is on my in a dash. Scooping me up into a warm embrace.

"Oh my gawsh Heihei, you need to stop wondering off you demented chicken." She ibonks me on the beak and trots off down the path. I look up at her as we make our across a path that leads across the shore. She sees me and looks down smiling. It tugs at my heart. Gazing around, i take in my surroundings now with a height advantage. The sun is beginning to set, streaking the sky with pinks and purples. Looking down, i notice Porkchop staring up at me, and i swear to the gods he squints at me suspiciously. Gulping, I return my focus elsewhere. Moana aproaches another fale and steps inside. By the looks of it, its hers. She puts me down gently, and ambles over to a stand where she tenderly takes off the wreath of flowers that was sitting atop her head. Tearing my gaze away from her i scan the rest of the tent. Roes of sea shells line the sides of fale some placed on some outcroppings of wood, and leaning precariously is none other than her precious oar that i signed. She totally wanted my signature. Pua sits by Moana's feet, staring up at her expectantly. She stares out upon the water, longing sparkling off her eyes. The sun is falling below the horizen, and the light is igniting the sea with fiery pinks and oranges. I chuckle inwardly, and shuffle past Moana and porkchop out onto the path that leads to the sea.

"H-Heihei!" She calls after me, stumbling down the path with Pua. I reach the sand feeling the soft grains sift over my feet and fling into the air as i fumble stupidly down the beach. Moana races after me and yanks me off the ground right before i hit the water. Yeah that'll do it. Once again she bonks me on the beak. This gonna get old soon.

"Heihei." She says exasperated, half glaring down at me, I starw up at her trying my best to either look innocent or oblivious. The water hisses up to her feet, curling around them in a greeting. Moana smiles tenderly at the body of water, and sits down, setting me in her lap. The ocean once again, hits the shore in a small wave and spirals around her legs.

"I'm sorry." She whispers stroking my feathers unconsciously. "I've just been really busy." She stops to take a breath adressing the ocean. "Soon the whole village will be sailing," She looks up sounding a little more hopeful. With the sun fully set, casting the horizen in pale blue and the stars beggining to rise from the sea, she smiles weakly over the water. But i know her heart yearns to be out there now, and so does the ocean.

"You know i want to," she says no longer looking at the glistening water. It swirls around her feet in a gentle caress. "But, but ir wouldn't feel the same... without..." she trails off, digging her toes into the sand, and squeezing me tighter. Porkchop sits beside her, gently nuding her with his snout. She gazes up toward the sky, focusing on one particular. My fish hook is just rising above the horizen, twinkling against the dark sky. Oh. Snap. Suddenly i'm very aware of her gentle stroking and inlook up. Her eyes are glazed over as she looks at my constilation. She's waiting for me. And i'm right here. She snuff,es quietly and looks to me, her precious dimwitted chicken.

"Do you miss him Heihei?" She asks, looking over the ocean again. I bowk back, resting my head on her chest. The ocean curls around her legs again, a little more pleading this time. Moana gives in.

"Alright," she says, hopping up. "Just this one time kay?" The ocean rolls onto the shore excitedly. "But it'll only be short, its late." She strolls along the shore, taking a quick detour to grab her oar then making her away towards the other Canoes. She approachs her canoe-the one we sailed on together- and hops on board, feeling along the mask. She smiles obvisously recalling a memory. She puts me down, and turns around to the sound of Porkchop squeeling quietly. She hops off the boat and up to her pig on the beach.

"Its alright Pua," she cooes, scratching him behind the ears. "I won't be long, you just wait here kay?" She turns away and starts heaving the canoe off the shore and into the shallows. Scrambling aboard and untieing the sail, she sets sail. The breeze tugs gently at her hair and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath wistfully. Finding a place in the lagoon to sit the boat, she gently sits down and puts her feet in the dark midnight water.

"Are you staisfied now ocean?" She chuckles lightly. The ocean lights up and bubbles around her feet. "I thought so," she smiles. I woddle over to her and look out into the water. She puts a hand before me.

"Woah, watch the edge Heihei," She says. "I don't need you falling off the boat." Oh yeah, i'm supposed to be suicidal. Well, might aswel keep the act up. Bowking, i try and step over into the water, but she scoops me up and plants me on her lap.

"Heihei!" She says. "You're gonna get yourself killed one day!" She laughs. I bowk. Her smile fades slight,y as she regards me in the moonlight light.

"Are you bigger than you use to be?" She ponders, turning me around in her lap. Nope, nope, definatly not, nope, i'm totally not that one demigod that can shape shift into whatever he wants, nope, nothing to see here, nope. She stares a moment longer then seems to give up on the idea. The Gods have spared my life. For now.

Morning comes, the sun rising over the mountains casting long shadows over the sea. Moana stirs on her mat, and rolls over. Opening my eyes, i relise im trapped in her sleeping embrace. Who sleeps with animals? I try and wiggle free, but her brow creases and holds me tighter.

"No not yet Heihei," she mumbles. "A little longer."

"Moana." A sing song voice filters through the room and a women enters beaming gently down at the sleeping girl. "Moana sweetie." She tenderly shakes Moana's shoulder. She growns and sits up, hair everywhere. Well, now i've seen her other side. Rubbing her eyes and yawning her head in half, she stumbles upright, still drugged on sleep hormone.

"Hey mom," Moana slurs, trying her bst to smile at her mother. She smiles pulls Moana into a hongi. Pua hops up from the other side of her mat and glances at me wearily. Porkchop knows all. Shivering slightly, i follow suite, moving to stand by Moana. Moana looks down at both of her pets.

"Todays gonna be great you two." She smiles walking past her wreath of flowers. She spins around to face us once again. "I have the whole day off!" Hopping out the fale she makes her way down towards the canoes. Men and women have already started work on them doing the finishing touches.

"I wanna see how the boats are coming along," she says adressing me and Pua. "Then we can do whatever you guys feel like doing." Ok wait, how on earth does she expect two animals to tell her what they wanna do? I give up. And she thinks Heihei is the demented one. Striding up the vessals lining the shore she clambers aboard one, staring out over the sea. I flap aboard, and Porkchop braves it up and also hops onto the canoe. Moana waltzes over to the mask and gently unties the sail letting the breeze open it up to reviel its sewed picture. The one of me. Her smiles fades a little, as she watches the sail being tugged by the small breeze. Sadness crosses her features, and something else. Longing? Regret? But its only there for a split second then she pulls herself together and reties the sail back up. She starts off the boat-

Thump

Spinning all three of us turn towards the sound.

Thunk thump

And i know excactly what it is. Moana, glancing down at Pua and I, causously moves toward the trap door where the sound is coming from.

Thump thump thunk

Placing a hand onto the handle she quickly swings the door open and takes a step back.

Bowk

Out pops Heihei's head, he looks around, and Moana stares dumbfounded. Unable to do anything but stand there waiting for her reaction i hold my breath. Her head snaps around to me and my heart jumps into my throat. But she turns back to Heihei, then to me, then to Drumstick, then to me. I can feel Pua's eyes on me aswel. Moana's eyes widen.

"A doppelgänger?!" She gasps quietly. Pua growls at me and lunges. Squaking, i leap off the boat and th chase begins. I hear Moanas light footsteps crunch against the sand as i hurl up the beach and into the village at high speed. Pua sprints after me still, his small hooves clopping against the soil.

"H-hey wait!" I hear Moana shout as i duck in and out of villagers under baskets and over logs. Moana passes Pua, and is quickly gaining on me. Well, talk about a dramatic entrance. Suddenly Moana jumps for me, grabbing my little chicken legs and pulling me down with her as she falls. Startled by the action, I accidentally shift, and in a flash, my back hits the ground with a 'oof'. I hear a soft groan, feel a small weight on my front side. Blinking rapidly, i look over my chest and meet Moana's wide eyed stare. She blinks, as if to make sure she wasn't seeing things, then shakes her head for good measure.

"M-Maui?" She stutters.

"Hey curly-" She flings her arms around me from where we are on the ground and breathlessly laughs into my shoulder.

"You came back," She says, pulling away and sitting up-on top of me would you mind-. "You came back, you came- back as Heihei?" She sobers snd looks at me flabbergasted. "Why the hell were you my chicken?!" I chuckle nervously.


End file.
